Rock Climb Areas
Apophyll Academy Leads to TM52 Focus Blast Beryl Cave Leads to an area that you can get several items and a Larvesta '''(Larvesta Special Encounter) - - - - - - - - - # Green Shard in empty spot close to rock climb exit # Energy Powder in Flower in the South Area # Dusk Ball in rock to the right # Common Candy in the tree # Calcium in Flower in the North Area # Entering through the entrance leads to an area where you can get the Field Read-Out 27 for Mountain Field and right at the center is a wall where you can use rock smash on to reach the area with the Larvesta Special Encounter. - - - - - - - - - - - Azurine Island Leads to '''Poisonium-Z Route 1 Shortcut to Iolia Valley Iolia Valley Besides the obvious one at the entrance being the shortcut to Route 1 there is also one behind Luna that leads to a Dark Material '''(Deino Special Encounter) Hidden Cove Hidden Cove being the little hideout for Charlottes family before it gets raided by Team Meteor there is a Rock Climb place inside a cave in the middle of the lake to the left, it leads to the Tanzan Depths. Ametrine Mountain There are two Rock Climb spots here one of them is near a cave entrance to North Aventurine Woods By going up the rock climb from the North Aventurine Woods area and to the left you can push a Strenght Boulder allowing you to get a Life Orb when you go back down the Rock Climb area and to the boulder area. Another Area is in the big ice area where you have to come from the river on the left if you want to access the Rock Climb spot. It will lead to an area with a Blue Shard hidden in the rock to the left and ladders up, leading to an area where you'll have to slide on more ice to reach another waterfall area with a '''Paralyze Heal on the right side of the waterfall, by going down the waterfall you'll find an area with Icium-Z, an Antidote and Burn Heal hidden, and 3 Mining Rocks. Citrine Mountain There is one in Citrine Mountain that you can get to from the Abandoned Power Plant in the Beryl Ward. It leads to an area to surf up a waterfall or go down a ladder, by going down a ladder you get to another part of Citrine Mountain with another exit to the Celestinine Cascade and also with another surf and waterfall place (Skuntank Special Encounter) Surfing leads to a hidden cotton candy and a Prism Scale, '''by continuing up the waterfall you will reach Citrine Mountain 3F that has a 3 Mining Rocks some hidden items, an '''Amplifying Rock, Grass Memory and TM23 Smack Down. Teknite Cave There is one in Teknite Ridge That leads to Jangmo-o Special Encounter. Route 2 There is one right at the start of Route 2 It leads to another Rock Climb spot and an Aerodactylite Which leads to yet another Rock Climb which in turn leads to Route 3 There is another one in Route 2 when you start heading south. Which is a shortcut to Ametrine City There is a 3rd spot further south. It leads to an area with a Revive hidden in a rock and by going further north there is an X Sp. Atk hidden just before some stairs that lead back to the start of Route 2 There is a 4th one that is here which can be used as an alternative way to the crustle in case you dont want him there. (for the Salandit Special Encounter) The Last Rock Climb spot is in case you put the Crustle in the area near the last Rock Climb spot I showed you, it leads to Rage Powder Tree and Sleep Powder Tree, so you can wake up the crustle to defeat him and get to the Salandit Special Encounter. Route 3 There is one in the middle of Route 3 that leads to a cave, see Axew Special Encounter. Category:Resources Category:Locations